heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 647
Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Honor Thy Father... | Writer2_1 = Zeb Wells | Penciler2_1 = Michael del Mundo | Inker2_1 = Michael del Mundo | Colourist2_1 = Morry Hollowell | Letterer2_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor2_1 = Stephen Wacker | Synopsis2 = In the epilogue, Vin leaves the party early and finds Harry in the street. Harry tells Vin not to threaten Stanley. Vin then replies that he, Norman and all of them are not threatening Stanley. This causes Harry to shock Vin with a taser and then brutally beat him. He then leaves Vin on the ground, saying that nobody threatens an Osborn in his own party. | StoryTitle3 = Stand Off | Writer3_1 = Bob Gale | Penciler3_1 = Karl Kesel | Inker3_1 = Karl Kesel | Colourist3_1 = Antonio Fabela | Letterer3_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor3_1 = Stephen Wacker | StoryTitle4 = Norah's Last Night in NYC | Writer4_1 = Joe Kelly | Penciler4_1 = Ken Niimura | Inker4_1 = Ken Niimura | Colourist4_1 = Ken Niimura | Letterer4_1 = Ken Niimura | Editor4_1 = Stephen Wacker | StoryTitle5 = J. Jonah Jameson - The Musical | Writer5_1 = Mark Waid | Penciler5_1 = Paul Azaceta | Inker5_1 = Paul Azaceta | Colourist5_1 = Morry Hollowell | Letterer5_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor5_1 = Stephen Wacker | StoryTitle6 = American Hero | Writer6_1 = Marc Guggenheim | Penciler6_1 = Graham Nolan | Inker6_1 = Mark Pennington | Colourist6_1 = Antonio Fabela | Letterer6_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor6_1 = Stephen Wacker | StoryTitle7 = You Again | Writer7_1 = Fred van Lente | Writer7_2 = Dan Slott | Penciler7_1 = Adam Archer | Inker7_1 = Adam Archer | Colourist7_1 = Antonio Fabela | Letterer7_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor7_1 = Stephen Wacker | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * Adversaries: * ** ** ** ** * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = This is it! After 101 issues, the writing team of Spidey Web-Heads says good-bye as the historic era known as BRAND NEW DAY comes to an end in a triple-sized SPECTACULAR! Over the past three years, he's faced New Ways to Die, a Gauntlet, and a Grim Hunt, and, through it all, Spider-Man has stood stronger than ever. But while recent events may have drastically changed Peter and his friends, the ol' Parker luck threatens a turn for the even-worse at any second. One thing’s for certain though, the sun is setting on the Wall-Crawler's Brand New Day, and tomorrow begins right here! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=16882 }}